This invention relates to delaying harvests of fruit, vegetables or non food crops. In particular, the present invention relates to methods for delaying the harvest and/or maturity and/or prolonging the shelf life of fruit, vegetables or non food crops using applications containing gibberellic acid and/or its salts and phosphorous acid and/or its salts.